


Matches

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Gen, Hallucinations, Hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: (Inspired by Hans Christian Anderson's "The Little Match Girl")





	Matches

JD curled further into his coat, huffing a few breaths into his numb hands. The snowstorm he was in had only gotten worse in the last hour, and he could tell the temperature had dropped significantly. The only thing giving him any kind of cover was the soaked, torn piece of a carboard box that just barely shielded his head. His body shook, as much as he tried to deny it, and his teeth were about to chatter.

It wasn't his fault he was stuck here... His father left on such a short notice, and the landlord kicked him out when JD ran out of money... So much for the season of giving...

This year seemed to be the season of losing for JD. He lost his house, his father, any chance he had at living a steady life... Of course the last one may have been up for debate, but nonetheless: he'd lost all hope.

It didn't help how relatively bare he was. No hat, no gloves, not even a scarf. Just his jean trenchcoat. It wasn't very much, but he savored every little bit of warmth it offered. He buried his hands into his sleeves, desperately trying to conserve as much as he could. His noes started to throb and heat uncomfortably... If he lived through this he was definitely going to have a bad cold. Or worse.

"JD? Is that you?" He heard a voice call out. He nearly ignored it, almost afraid to answer. He could have been hallucinating, hell he could have been dead and someone was trying to drag him down to hell...

_'At least hell would be warm.'_ he thought.

Someone walked up in front of him, though he wasn't sure how real they were. They knelled down so they faced eye-to-eye. To his surprise, it wasn't a stranger. Veronica Sawyer sat beside him, well bundled and seemingly worried.

"JD what are you doing out here? It's freezing." She murmured.

"Dad left without me... Didn't have anywhere to go." JD stuttered. His intense shivering impaired his ability to speak clearly. Veronica looked down at him, an expression of pity dawned on her face. She took off her own scarf, carefully wrapping it around his cold figure.

"I'll take you to my house then, okay? You deserve a warm place to rest, especially on Christmas Eve in a snowstorm." She said. Veronica gently gripped his arm, pulling him off of the ground. He almost hesitated, but the warmth radiating off of her was enough to coax him near.

They traversed through the snow, walking along the road and eventually making their way into Veronica's house. The warmth of the house engulfed JD, and he wallowed in the relief of the sensation. He shed his dampened coat, hanging it out by the furnace where it would dry easier. Veronica followed in suit, stripping down to a simple flannel and some pant.

"I'm gonna make some hot chocolate, you look like you could use some." She said, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah... Sounds good." He replied, not straying. The heat of the furnace was just too inviting to move away from, and lucky for him there was a sofa placed right next to it. He sat down on the cushioned surface. A few minutes later Veronica walked over, a mug in each hand and a blanket carefully draped over one arm. JD took one of the mugs, and Veronica sat next to him. The blanket was carefully wrapped around them both, the couple sharing it's warmth together.

Veronica pressed a delicate kiss to JD's skin. Her lips were slightly chilled, but he didn't mind. He wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her near to him. Exhaustion started to take it's toll on him. He leaned into her, letting himself drift into a comfortable sleep.

...

...

...

_"An Unfortunate circumstance has occurred this Christmas Morning. Local Police found the body of a teenager resting in an ally. The boy was Identified as Jason Dean. His father was reported as moving within the last week, and it was assumed Jason had gone with him. How or Why he ended up here is uncertain. On-site medics were able to link Jason's death to Hypothermia, and currently don't have reason to believe potential murder. A note was found in his coat pocket addressed to a 'Veronica Sawyer', however the message was smeared away by falling snow sometime during the night. Veronica refused to appear for any interviews, however she confirmed the two of them had been dating at the time and that she was unaware of his current housing conditions. Authorities have yet to track down where Jason's father has gone, but if located he will likely be arrested for child negligence."_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, here's angst


End file.
